


You have my heart

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Love, Medieval, bitter sweet, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl





	You have my heart

Ishimaru bows at her feet, his chainmail clinking softly against the metal of his armour as he raises his head, kneeling before her. She reaches out nails gently clinking against his armour "you may rise" she says and he slowly rises to his feet 

"What news do you bring" the high priestess before him asks with a soft smile "the royal army is approaching, Togami has declared that if they don't bring you willingly that they must bring your head instead" he tells her and she nods 

"I will not use my magic for him" she says as she stands "I am no mere witch" she voices sounding insulted. "I know... Celeste" he says softly and she turns smiling happily. "My dear loyal knight, thank you" she says as she steps closer to him "but I don't expect you to fight a war for me" 

"I'll fight a hundred to protect you.." She places a blade covered finger over his lips "we both know even with my magic you couldn't defeat an entire army and those that would come after it" "then we should run" she shook her head slowly "my loyal knight, I release you" she whispers as she meets his gaze 

"You must flee" she tells him as she picks up a few things set on the black marble like tables set around her sacred cave. "You must come with me" he says following after her "I can't you know as well as I that as the high priestess I must stay" "then I'll stay with you" he argues and she sighs 

"Your such a loyal knight" she turns gently touching her hand to his face "and you shall always have my heart" 

She flicks her wrist and a small cut appears on his face, his hand going to his cheek in shock. She flicks the drop of blood into the small pouch in her hand "but you can't die for me" and then she throws the pouch at him. It explodes upon impact and the smoke encases him before he disappears 

Standing there she hears the loud bang upon the make shift door and let's out a soft sigh, he was safe. That was all that mattered to her as the door burst open 

The soldiers rushed in and she plunged the knife into her heart. The breath leaves her but she's smiling as she drops to the ground. He can never have her cause her heart belongs to another 

They say the heart of a high priestess is the key to controlling her, they say you can bring her back with it. They say many things 

When the knight opened his eyes a jet black cat sat on his chest, red eyes glowing so familiarly. A deep red scar crossed his chest and he wasn't sure why but he took the cat with him. Carefully he picked her up and respected her decision, continuing on his way to a new home


End file.
